


Susie's Snack

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [17]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absorbing, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anger, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Brutal Murder, Canon Dialogue, Character Death, Child Death, Dear fucking god, Death Wish, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone Has Issues, Fear Play, Fetish Content, G/T, Gender-Neutral Kris (Deltarune), Giant Susie, Giant/Tiny, Hard vore, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kris Needs A Hug, Macro/Micro, Magic-user Susie, Major Character Injury, Misbehaving, Misunderstandings, Monsters, Murder, Mute Kris (Deltarune), Nutrients - Freeform, Nutrients create magic, Orders, Other, Pain, Pissed off Susie, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Kris, Quote: Quiet people piss me off (Deltarune), Sadism, Shoe Kink, Shrinking, Shrinking magic, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, So mute they don't even scream while being killed, Susie needs anger management, Susie you're better than this, Tags Are Fun, Tiny Kris, Trouble, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: After Kris catches Susie eating chalk, Susie makes sure to get rid of Kris while keeping their mother from having to bury them.





	Susie's Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreddyFazbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Bocado de Susie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968943) by [FriendlyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower)



> Warning:  
> This story contains:  
> \- Spoilers for Deltarune  
> \- Fetish Content  
> \- Violence  
> \- Bullying  
> \- Gore (Hard Vore, to be precise, which is chewing someone apart alive)  
> \- Implied Susie/Noelle shipping at the end  
> \- Murder
> 
> Additional Warnings in tags.
> 
> *YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*.
> 
> I'd also like to add that, despite Undertale being a listed fandom, I only put it there since Deltarune is an alternate universe of Undertale. Do what you will of that information.

“Kris...didn’t see you there,” Susie said. “Hey...you didn’t see anything just now, did you?” Oh, Kris sure had seen Susie eating the chalk, but they were too afraid to speak up. “Hmm...you can’t even say?” Susie smiled at that.

 

“Kris…” Susie approached Kris. Eating the chalk had given her nutrients, which created magic. Shrinking Magic, to be specific. While monsters couldn’t break down nutrients like humans, they could absorb them from their food within 1 minute. This meant that as she took each step forward, Kris got smaller and smaller and smaller thanks to the absorbed nutrients in Susie’s body that had given her Shrinking magic. Kris backed away until their back was against a locker. Susie towered over Kris with malice.

 

“Hey. Let me tell you a secret,” Susie said through gritted teeth as she raised up her shoe. She stomped her shoe down on Kris’ tiny body before they could react.  **“Quiet people piss me off.”** She began grinding her shoe into the ground. “You think just ‘cause you don’t say anything...I can’t tell EXACTLY what you’re thinking?” Susie demanded. Kris had never felt so insignificant in their life. Susie didn’t stop the humiliation though. “‘It’s OVER! I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk! This was her LAST chance! Now she’ll FINALLY be expelled!’” Susie finally lifted her shoe off the ground only to see Kris’ shocked facial expression. Susie snickered.

  
“Come on, Kris. Don’t act shocked. You know it’s true. Everyone’s waiting for it. Everyone wants it. So, congrats, Kris. You got me. I’m done for.” Kris was legitimately shocked, scared and concerned. “Just, lemme say one little thing,” Susie ordered. “Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack. So, Kris, if I KNOW you’re gonna pull the trigger…”, Susie laughed, “why don’t I just get expelled for some REAL carnage?” Kris’s arms and legs had been broken permanently at this point. Kris was more than willing to die where they stood. “Kris...how do you feel…” Susie asked, pausing as she started to gruesomely smile with sadism,  **“about losing your face?”** Susie opened her mouth wide and bit off Kris’ head before tearing apart the rest off their body with their teeth and swallowing. Now, Susie had absorbed more nutrients. “Maybe I’ll play with Noelle next…” Susie thought happily. But...why was she blushing? 


End file.
